


Bargaining for Information

by Haospart



Series: The Local Neon Sithlet Does Some Shit (It's a whole lot of feelings) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Empath, Force Empathy (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sex for Favors, and then returns at the end for more comedy points, bc i love her, i have no idea how the hell to tag this, none of it is actually on screen but it's Implied As Fuck, sort of eye-fucking but in a very strange way, vette gets sent off for comedy points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Sometimes the quickest way to get what you want is by getting in the pants of another Sith.Being an empath, well, that just makes it interesting.
Relationships: Male Sith Warrior/Just Some Random Sith
Series: The Local Neon Sithlet Does Some Shit (It's a whole lot of feelings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bargaining for Information

**Author's Note:**

> **Featured Character:**  
>  Sith Warrior - Vitas'kai'anaf aka Skaia
> 
> Local Chiss Sithlet happens to be a strong, completely uncontrolled empath.

"So that's the guy, huh?"

Skaia raised an eyebrow, jerking his head vaguely in the direction of the Sith in question and levelling a quiet look at Vette, “Him? Seems like it.”

She leaned over the table they were stood at, weight on her elbows and being not-at-all subtle in the way she was trying not to stare at the man. Skaia popped a hip and with barely a step shifted to fully block her view. If she couldn’t at least  _ pretend _ there wasn’t a specific target in mind, then she wouldn’t get to see what was happening.

"Hey-!" she frowned and glared at him.

Skaia shrugged, "If you're going to keep making eyes at him, he's going to get the wrong idea."

Vette paused, blinked at him for a moment, “What?”

"If you keep staring, you'll catch his attention. And this deep in, he's not thinking with his brain anymore," he said simply with a shrug. Skaia shifted his hips and bent over the table, going down on his elbows and leaning in towards Vette, "If you catch his attention, he's going to want something off you, something  _ physical _ . I've got his eyes right now, he's looking at  _ me _ , and that's exactly where I want him to be."

He could feel the older Sith's eyes on him, a blistering heat of  _ need _ pulsing over his skin and settling along his spine. The man certainly wasn't doing anything to disguise his feelings or intent. Each time Skaia shifted his hips, another wave washed over him. He suppressed a shudder, ignored it, and refused to look and see if the blooming warmth along his shoulders was his skin flushing or if it was just the residual emotion off the other Sith.

He didn't mention it to Vette, pretended he couldn't feel it every time he breathed too deeply and with every subtle movement. But he only had so much control over his own reactions, and wouldn't be able to keep the blush off his face for much longer.

Skaia leaned in further, muttering, "I'm going to leave the table, take a little walk around the room. Ten seconds, and you leave. Go back to the ship, wait for me there" he hissed a sharp sound through his teeth as she gathered herself up to protest, "and you will  _ not _ come looking for me unless I'm gone more than a day.  _ Understood _ ?"

"What are you going to do?" Vette whispered back, expression pinched into a suspicious glare.

" _ I _ ," he pulled himself upright, hips cocked and a confident, easy smile on his face, "am going to get our information. And  _ you _ are going to wait on the ship. This is a one-person job."

She rolled her eyes but he breathed in the subtle, cool brush of acceptance and let it fill his lungs. She'd do as she was told.

Satisfied, he strode off and away from the table--deliberately away from the exit--taking a deep breath in through his mouth. The heat followed him, a hot, electric ghost of lips on his neck as the other Sith’s mind wandered into more specific territory, no longer an unfocused wash of emotion and desire.  _ Good _ . He’d managed to keep that Sith’s attention on him. He kept moving, working his way around the room, and counted down from fifteen in his head. The ten seconds he’d told Vette to wait, and five for her to leave.

When he turned back, she was gone.

Brilliant. She could certainly make a quick exit.

He shifted gears in his head, twisted a little in place until he caught the man’s eyes with his on solid, glowing red ones.. Molten gold irises, marks of corruption, and a burning heat that would have been painful if it had been anything but passion.

_ Oh _ , oh that was  _ nice _ .

The distinct impression of  _ fingers _ pressing into his side and dragging up his ribs, with no actual pressure applied, made him shiver.  _ A detailed daydreamer, then _ .

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sucking a deep breath in between his teeth. Warmth climbed up his neck and settled across his cheeks. Breathing out, he opened his eyes and he finally took a moment to glance at his shoulder. Purple. Which meant he  _ was _ blushing,  _ heavily _ .

The barest caress, hot and sharp, up his spine had him biting his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth as he stole another glance at the Sith, sitting, entirely unbothered but for the intense glare. He was  _ more _ than worked up enough for what Skaia intended to do.

So he smirked and lifted a brow while he stared back. He maintained that eye contact for a few more moments, adjusted to the newly directed want that touched down on his skin, that twisted in his throat and lungs.

Mostly adjusted--he didn’t dare allow himself more time to get used to the feeling--he started the walk up to that seated Sith, his target and the source of every hot breath that left him.

Skaia didn’t bother with a greeting or any dignified form of address before simply planting himself down in the Sith’s lap, chest-to-chest straddling the man’s legs, and wrapping his arms loosely around his shoulders. It took all of his self control not to moan then and there, when real hands replaced the impressions of them around his waist. Instead he took a deep breath and held off the urge to let go-- _ was it his or the other Sith’s? _ \-- and let the air in his lungs seep out through his teeth in a slow hiss.

“ _ Hello _ , I saw you looking at me. Care for a trade?”

\-----------------------

When he finally,  _ hours _ later, came through the threshold into the  _ Fury _ , he was stumbling.  _ Staggering _ more like it, his weight heavily supported by one arm pressed into the wall next to him. His tight, blindingly bright clothes were wrinkled and tugged out of place in a few places, and his normally straight hair was a tangled mess of pink. His cheeks held a fading flush and his lips were swollen, atrociously neon green lipstick smeared halfway down his chin.

"I'm back," Skaia's voice was rough, deeper than usual but with a cracking edge to it that gave his voice a sandpaper quality, "Got the info we needed."

"Skaia! Hey what- oh stars what  _ happened _ to you?" 

He watched her stare at him, look him up and down and give her appraisal. Her eyes lingered on the ruined makeup, and on the bruises that poked out from, admittedly, not the most conservative collar he owned.

He leveled a look at her.

"Vette, love, quit while you're ahead. You don't want to know where my mouth has been tonight."

She blinked, then her eyes widened and her mouth shut with a click of her teeth.

“ _ There _ it is,” he shot her a tired smile, “You get it.”

He stuck out his tongue at the look she gave him and pointed a lazy finger gun at her. She shook her head and turned away, heading off deeper into the ship, muttering something about  _ of course,  _ this _ is her Sith. _

"Told ya you didn't want to know!" he called after her, barking a hoarse laugh.


End file.
